I'm Sorry Katie
by DancingWafflesWaddles
Summary: Travis and Connor have been up to no good, again. This time, the prank goes too far and causes Travis to feel something he's never experienced: Guilt. His new agenda- Apologize to Katie. But will his brother get in the way? Updated every week!
1. Guilt

I glance at my watch. 5:24 AM. Perfect.

"Travis, are you sure we put the clothes in the right dresser?" Connor worriedly asks. I nod and grab the pile of clothes and run to the Hermes Cabin with Connor. Katie Gardner's shirts.

"Dude, she's totally gonna freak!" Connor looks like he can't wait for breakfast to come. I can't either, so we both sit on my bunk and plan other future pranks until it's six thirty.

Being the lead counselor for your cabin has it's privileges. First of all, you can chose when to wake everyone up. So everyone hates me until seven when we are allowed to have the showers first before anyone else. I triumphantly lead all twenty one of my fellow campers into the mess hall.

Once all of the campers were here except for the Demeter Cabin, I was grinning with excitement. Then, they finally walk in. And there is Katie, the head of the cabin, walking in a shirt that made everyone either giggle or gasp. "I Love Travis Stoll," was on the front of her shirt in huge letters. Connor and I exchanged a high five.

Chiron spoke up, "Let's respect people's fashion choices, okay? I'm sure she had a good reason." A lot of the Aphrodite girls were staring at me, giggling. I flash a smile and offer some of my food to Hermes. Then I continue eating. Connor, Chris, and some other guys were congratulating me on my latest prank. I look over a few tables to Katie, and she's just sitting quietly by herself. I'm sure she liked the attention, but I know there's going to be a lot of slapping my face and yelling after breakfast.

Chiron dismisses us, and we have an hour before classes begin. Everyone leaves, but Katie just sits there, still wearing the shirt.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you took the shirt off," I cockily say, "You know that you want to take it off for me." I'm waiting for a witty retort, but she just looks up at me. Her eyes are filled with tears. "How could you. I will never forgive you. Ever," she wipes her eyes and runs out of the mess hall.

Wow, that was different. But now I feel a weird, terrible feeling in my chest. Something I've never felt before whenever I prank anyone. Guilt.


	2. I Lose More Than a Bet

"Hey Connor, have you ever felt bad about pranking anyone?" I casually ask my brother on the top bunk above me.

"Well, I felt guilty when we ruined Katie's birthday with a giant robotic gorilla," he answers. Wow, I didn't even feel bad about that. I think about every prank we've pulled on her: filling her favorite basket with Greek fire when she went berry picking last week, spraying her with a perfume so bad it killed the plants around her, and a bunch of other things that probably left her crying. Geez, what kind of person was I? Connor hangs his head over his bed to look at me. "Dude, what's with the sad face? You totally humiliated Katie with one of your funniest pranks ever!" I force a smile and laugh, "You're right."

Connor jumps off and grabs his sword, "Well, I better go and train the nine year olds." I nod and watch him walk out.

I think to myself: I'm nineteen, yet I still act like I'm five. And now I've broken the heart of someone that I've never even complimented. How is that possible? And Connor never feels that guilty because he's younger than me by a year and he says that he doesn't come up with anything, only adding a few twists to make pranks more interesting. Well yeah, it was my idea to put that shirt in her dresser. I don't know why I did it though, maybe it was because I knew she hated me, or maybe I... no, it couldn't be, I wanted her to love me? No, no, that would be weird. Beyond weird. I mean, the only reason I act all perverted is to get on her nerves. Or maybe I'm just born that way.

I go into the bathroom, splash some water on my face, write something on a piece of paper, and pick up Katie's shirts. It would be best to return them before things get any worse and I can no longer prank her.

_Knock knock knock, _I gently tap on the Demeter door. "Ugh, it's you," I hear an irritated voice say. Hopefully Katie's.

The door opens, and Miranda is standing there. "What do you want?" she glares at me. "Uh, could you return these to Katie?" I stuff the note I wrote into the pile. "Well, Katie's not here," she scowls at me.

"Wait, she was running toward the cabins earlier," I say. "Maybe you made her too upset to show her face anywhere!" she shouts and slams the door on my face and her pile of shirts.

Where could she be? Well we have archery next together, and I could return them to her then. She's probably just asking Piper if she could borrow a shirt.

When I get to archery, she's not there. Another surprise: Percy is standing in front of us, holding a bow and arrows. Everyone knows that whenever he has a bow, nothing turns out well.

"Uh, Chiron isn't here because he had to give a lecture to some of the Hecate kids that made a horn sprout out of his head, so here I am," we all take a few steps back. Percy fumbles with the arrow. "Let's see, I notch the arrow, aim, and shoot," he says. Then he releases the string, and it looks like a bullseye. Well, it looked like one. He shot it backwards, nearly beheading Drew.

"Oops. Well, Travis could demonstrate. I heard you've improved," I grin and stand in front if everyone. This was my chance to get attention. "So most of you will never be as good as me. Man, I could be one of the Hunters!" some of the girls giggle. "Hey, I don't think you're that great," a voice bitterly retorts.

So there's a kid, my age, in the Nemesis Cabin. Tanner Hong. He's always pretending he's better than everyone else. Like me, only not as awesome and fun.

"A challenger? Let's make a bet: I bet I could hit that tree that's about sixty feet away from us. If I win, you will have to interrupt the next god or godess that comes to camp. And if I miss, I have to do that," he nods and we both swear on the River Styx.

I notch an arrow and aim for the tree. I pray that Apollo and Artemis could just help me. Then I'm about to release when Tanner blows an air horn. I wince and the arrow goes flying into to the left and into the forest. Everyone else is complaining and saying how that wasn't fair. I'm about to give it another try when-

I hear Katie Gardner scream.


	3. I'm Done with Him

Katie here. You've probably been wondering what I've been thinking about as well.

I've never hated Travis so much in my entire life. You know how some siblings fight so much they just stop talking to each other forever? Well, that's like me and Travis. I never want anything to do with him again. But since I can't write my own story, I'm positive I would eventually have to face him again. And I did.

Unfortunately, him and his stupid brother still had my shirts. After I left the mess hall, I ran past the cabins and to a tree I sit at whenever a Stoll pranks me. At first, it was a little funny, but by the time I was thirteen, it never ended. The mocking. The humiliation. I felt like I was being bullied. And look. I'm eighteen, and nothing has changed.

I pick an apple from the tree. It's a tradition for me. Run away humiliated, eat an apple, and mark the tree with another tally for another hurtful joke the brothers played on me. So far, there are at least four hundred. Yeah, I count. I can see the archery class. Travis is there. Ugh.

He looks like he's in a fight with that kid, Tanner. He notches an arrow, aiming for the tree next to me. Somehow, he completely misses, and it goes whizzing in my direction. I stand up and try to get away, but I feel a sharp pain right below my right eye. I scream, then black out.

And that's how I nearly died.

"Katie, Katie... I'm so sorry. For everything," and I think I can recognize the voice. My head is burning and my throat is dry. I can barely open my eyes. And I see Travis. Anger surges me, and now I could rip his throat out. But I close my eyes and listen. "Katie, I can't believe I killed you. I didn't mean to, but I got too caught up in myself." Of course he did... "And I'm sorry about all the mean things I did to you. I never understood how much I hurt you, even before I hit you with an arrow." And do I hear crying?

He stands up, walks over to my side, and... kisses me. What the heck!

I grab his head, push him away, and slap him hard. He screams an octave higher and falls down. "So what, you just think that because I'm dead, you can kiss me!?" Then I forget I haven't fully recovered, so I lay back down. His face is red from embarrassment and my slap.

Chiron trots in. "Katie! You're alive! Uh, why is Travis on the floor?" I shrug. "Katie, that arrow hit right below your eye. If it was one inch higher, it would've pierced your right eye. I was still in the Big House, so I hadn't heard about it until Percy and Travis ran to me with you. Blood was pouring from you rapidly. In fact, Travis decided to donate a pint of his blood to stop you from dying," he says. Wait, so some of Travis's blood is what's keeping me alive? Gross!

Travis excuses himself, but I'm not done with him. Actually, I am. I'm never going to look at his face, talk to him, or come within five yards of him. When he pranks me, I won't give him the reaction he wants. I'm done with him. Forever.


	4. That was NOT a Love Note

I could not have felt worse. Now that I think about it, why had I kissed her? Maybe I was hoping she wouldn't die. I don't know what I was expecting when I pressed my lips onto hers. Oh man, that probably means she heard everything I said before that!

I stuff my head into my pillow. I actually spent the day sitting in her room in the infirmary, skipping all of my classes. I didn't talk much until it was nearly dinner. And then she slapped me. Well at least some of the old Katie is back.

Connor walks into the cabin. "So, you weren't at dinner. Word got out that you kissed Gardner," I turn my head and ignore him. Gods, how do people find out about this stuff? "Why?" Connor asks.

If he wasn't my brother, I probably would've punched him. But I sigh and say, "I really don't know. Maybe I was wondering about how many pranks we pulled on her, or if I was upset that she was dying because of me, or maybe..." I falter.

"You wanted to be the last thing that touched her while she's dying?" I'm trying to figure out if that was sincere or perverted. I just stare at the wall. I hear Conner pull himself onto the top bunk.

"Dude, before you lose control of your mixed feelings, ask yourself: Why did you just decide to target her for the pranks? And why did you have to kiss her? And if you think you like her, how will she forgive you?" Wow, that's one of the rare times Connor says something that isn't perverted, funny, or stupid. He decides he isn't really helping, but when he pulls open the door I say, "Thanks Connor. Just swear on the River Styx you won't tell anyone?" He thinks to himself, and promises.

I continue to stare aimlessly. I think about the girls I've dated: all shallow, perverted Aphrodite girls. At least Connor is crushing on people from better cabins. It's weird, all of the girls that are actually good people hate me. I don't blame them. I nearly kill Katie due to a stupid bet. But I guarantee, Drew and her group of stupid friends will be like, "OMG! I thought that was totes hilarious when you, like nearly killed Katie!" Idiots. Well, I'm an idiot for actually going out with some of them. Was I that desperate?

While everyone is at the campfire, I head back to the infirmary with Katie's shirts.

"Uh, Katie?" I walk into her room.

"What do you want?" She retorts.

"Well, I want to return your shirts," I looks at her. She's still wearing my prank, but now there's dried up blood all over it. She refuses to look at me. "Here you go." I plop the pile on the foot of the bed.

I'm just about to leave when Katie picks something up. "Uh, Travis? What's this?" she pulls out a piece of paper from the middle of her pile. My note! Man, that apology letter wasn't meant to be given to her! Actually, it was... But I wasn't thinking clearly!

Before I can stop her, she unfolds it. I see her eyes scan the letter. My instincts force me to tackle her and grab it before she has any evidence that I wrote it. I take the note of her hands and feel extremely relieved.

"Uh, Travis?" I realize the position we're in. I'm crushing Katie... Oops. I awkwardly get off. But I still have the note.

"Sorry about that. I could help you change into a better shirt..." geez, this is beyond awkward.

"No thanks. I'm fine... But I really like your letter," she smiles, then frowns. She's probably thinking about everything I ever did to her. I look back at her scar beneath her eye and walk out.

I lean against the wall of the Hermes Cabin and pull out the note.

_Dear Katie,_

_I'm really sorry about EVERYTHING that happened. For the past six years. I didn't know what I was thinking when I thought it would be funny to ruin your garden with skunks or destroy your favorite basket. I feel extremely terrible for humiliating you this morning. Next time, I won't hurt you. I promise. And if I do, I swear on the River Styx that I'll do whatever you want to an entire day._

_-Travis_

Oh crap, this was written before I hit her with an arrow... I guess I'm someone's slave tomorrow. -_-


	5. Avocados, Braiding, and Poop

Why does Travis and his stupid brother have to be so effing annoying? So here I am, minding my own business, when Travis shoots an arrow at me, kisses me, has the nerve to come back, and offers to help me put on my shirt?! Idiot.

Once Travis crushes my arms trying to snatch the note back, I find it ironic how a son of Hermes was so clumsy in stealing something. But I already read it. Sure, it was nice. But it was probably out of guilt. And what did he expect me to do when he kissed me, open my eyes and say I loved him? Hell no.

Travis finally leaves, and I take another sip of my nectar. Didn't the note say he'd be my slave for a day if he hurt me again? I smirk to myself and begin writing down everything I want him to do tomorrow.

1) Braid Chiron's tail during archery.

2) Ask Percy why his eyes are the color of avocados.

3) Go to my plants every two hours and tend to them for twenty minutes.

4) Tell Clarisse that everyone calls her spear Lamer.

5) Compliment Annabeth on her short temper.

6) Do poor Leo a favor and clean the stables.

I smile at my list. Hopefully I'll have at least two hundred things down before tomorrow. I rest my head on the pillow and fall asleep instantly.

I jot down many other things I thought about overnight. "Argus, could you go get Travis? I think he is still in the Hermes Cabin," and Argus searches for Travis. I munch on some ambrosia and pancakes.

"Good morning Katie Kat," Travis walks in, smiling his annoying crooked smile. When I bring up his nite, his face drops. "Uh, yeah. Th-that was kinda weird," he tries to change the subject, but I shove my list at him.

"You swore on the River Styx, Stoll," I smile in triumph. He just looks at me and begs to just forget this all happened. I refuse to let him get out of this mess so easily, and I send him off to cross everything off.

As he walks out, I hear him mutter depressingly, "It's nice to have the old Katie back."


End file.
